


The Sexual Desires of 221B.

by themysteriousashe



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousashe/pseuds/themysteriousashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series full of smutty, one shot stories, where you, as the reader, get to have fun with the actor or the character the actor portrays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Desires of 221B.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a series like this on my old, deleted account the_mysterious_ashe. I'm back again, and ready for requests I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict comes home from work, dressed as Sherlock. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a slight request from a friend of mine. I asked her if she wanted one, and she was all like: "Sure." So this happened. Sadly, this isn't the first version I had. Mine got deleted when I was typing on here, and I cried, lol.
> 
> I also kind of went off track with this one. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a cold, winter day in London. The clouds were darkening the sky, and you were huddled up in a warm, fluffy blanket on the couch. You were in the flat you shared with Benedict, and the heat flowed throughout the flat. You were still cold, since the heat wasn’t working too well. You knew it would probably be warmer in the flat if Benedict was there, since he could make anywhere hot. You sighed at the thought, knowing he was too busy working. You wished he was at home, cuddling up with you in front of the fire.

Your eyes watched the flames dance in the fireplace, the bright light kissing the back of the fireplace. The fire reminded you of the passion Benedict and you shared. You frequently were caught up in the arms of Passion, since it was hard for the both of you to keep your hands off of one another. You felt your cheeks heat up at the thought, and it wasn’t from the fire nor was it from the blanket. It was from the memories of the moments the two of you made love. He was so good when the both of you decided it was time to have sex. Regardless of the amounts of times the both of you had had sex, you knew he still had it in him. He still knew and found ways to make you orgasm to the point of large ecstasy.

You sighed softly, brushing a piece of your (h/l), (h/c) out of your eyes. You looked around you, as much as you could, eyes falling on places mostly in front of you. You were looking for your book, not sure where you had left it this time. You were hesitant to leave the comfort of your blanket, since the cold would easily nip at your exposed flesh and scare away the heat. You sighed, knowing you would have to leave the blanket behind for a moment. You pushed it off of you, shivering at the slightest contact of cold.

You let out a shaky breath, eyes going wide at the new sensation. You quickly unraveled your body, feet landing on the floor after. You pushed yourself off of the couch, standing up after, and picked up your blanket. You wrapped it around your shoulders, hugging it close to your body. You had lived in London for a while now, but you were still never used to the chilly winters, creeping its way through windows and in homes with heat not working well. It was like the boogeyman, but of winter.

You quietly padded off to your bedroom, shivering slightly as your feet hit the cold hardwood. You groaned inwardly as you walked into the bedroom, feeling it slightly colder in there. You had tried getting the heat to work, but it wasn’t exactly working. You just hoped being curled up with a good novel in your hands would cure your angst towards the cold. You sat your blanket on the bed, turning towards your nightstand after. There, the cover of your favorite book, (n/o/b), shined bright on the nightstand. A smile graced your lips and you picked it up, glancing at the clock. The time read 18:34.

Benedict’s schedule was currently unpredictable. Some days you had the time of the world to yourself, other days you had little of the world to yourself. It was aggravating at times, but you loved him nonetheless. You just wished it was a steadier schedule, since you wanted to have dinner or things done at a certain time. You wanted Benedict to come home to a nice dinner, instead of you being in the middle of cooking it, because you had received a text thirty minutes prior to when you started cooking. Again, it was frustrating.

You curled back up on the bed, wrapping the jumbo, fluffy blanket around you once more. It was sort of a cocoon now, since you were wrapped up warmly. Some cold air came through the little hold you had, since you needed to read your book and keep your head up for air. It was bothersome, but not entirely. You could handle a little cold, just as long as the blanket kept the most of you warm. It usually did a good job of keeping you warm.

It didn’t take long for you to get settled in, book in your hands and blanket wrapped around your body. Your eyes moved over each word, taking in every detail as you read. Regardless of how fast you were reading, you understood everything. You had read the book over and over again, wearing out your first copy due to excessive reading. The book, and the books to follow, were very intriguing and so perfectly thought out, in your opinion.

You sat on the bed for a couple of hours, reading to your heart’s content. You were going to be hard to lure away from your book, since you were close to finishing it for the tenth time. Your love for the book and the series found no bounds, but it didn’t bother you. You were warm, happy, and comfortable. You hadn’t noticed the front door had opened, heavy, but slightly silent footsteps walking on the floor. Benedict had returned home from a busy day, but he had an idea in mind for the both of you.

“(y/f/n)? I’m home, darling,” Benedict softly called. He waited a minute for an answer, receiving none. This made him go to the first place you would be, since the fire was in the fireplace. He knew you weren’t careless to leave it going. He did glance at the fire, going over putting it out, knowing the both of you would forget about it if you agreed to his idea. After the fireplace, he continued walking, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

The jacket Benedict was wearing wasn’t any old jacket it. It wasn’t a fancy, sleek suit jacket he owned, but rather the exact jacket Sherlock Holmes wore. He was able to get away with taking it off set. He had asked Moffat if he could borrow it, but he hadn’t exactly been quite honest with Moffat about the use. He was surprising you, since a thought had come to mind.

A few months prior, you had expressed the desire you had for his character, Sherlock Holmes. You had told him it was a petty and childish kink, but he hadn’t opposed or spat rude thing about it. Instead, Benedict being the lovable human puppy he was, had told you he would see what he could do. He brought it up once or twice within the following months, leading up to the current day. You didn’t know when you would experience it, but you were too busy reading to see what was going on.

“(y/f/n),” Benedict’s rich, British voice said. The bed dipped and a hand was on your blanket, being on the side of your thigh. It had immediately brought you out of your trance, since it had made you excited. You quickly tucked your bookmark in your book, putting it on the nightstand again. Your (e/c) stared brightly into his, currently, blue ones. A smile graced his lips, making one form on yours. You soon let your eyes travel down, slight panic taking over your emotions after.

“B-Benedict… why are you dressed like that…?” you asked, scared the coat would be ruined. You knew he had other coats of exact replicas on the set, but the jacket would be very expensive to replace or clean if it were to be damaged or get dirty. You gulped slightly, shying away in your blanket cocoon.

“I have an idea. That’s why I’m still in clothes from the set. Especially the women’s favorite shirt,” Benedict said, a smirk forming on his lips. You felt the left corner of your mouth tug upstairs, and a snorting breath came from your nose. You watched as he slipped off the bed, taking the jacket off after removing the scarf. He had set the scarf down on the desk, but didn’t pick it up after the coat was on the chair. He bent down, undoing his shoes one by one. They were soon off of his feet, and he advanced towards you.

“Darling girl, will you show me what gifts you behold underneath your top?” Benedict purred, the bed dipping once more under his weight.

“Only if you promise to savor in the sight before doing anymore,” you teased. A wink came from you, and Benedict nodded. You enjoyed the teasing before the foreplay or before the sex. It showed the two of you had a healthy bond. 

You sat up, pushing the blanket off of you after. It didn’t hurt to have it laying underneath you; it only provided more comfort for later. Your hands trailed down to the hem of your shirt, and you felt eyes on you. You weren’t going to look up, just to tease and give him more of a show. Your fingers slipped underneath the hem of your top, heart beating slightly faster each time. You needed to calm down, so nothing scary happened. You didn’t want to accidentally pass out on him since your heart felt like it was doing jumping jacks.

You slowly pulled the shirt off, going about it as graceful as you could. You were self conscious sometimes, the feeling starting to creep in as you removed one of the desired articles of clothing. You pushed it down, the top leaving your head and being discarded on your floor. Goosebumps formed on your skin and your nipples hardened underneath your bra as the cold quickly bit at the exposed skin. Your face began to heat up, and they turned a little rosy, as you reached behind you. Your eyes were locked with his as you undid the hooks from their places on your bra.

Once the bra was off, it was free game for Benedict. He was immediately on top of you, like a lion on top of a zebra. There was a predatory look in his eyes, but it wasn’t meant for the kill. It was meant to allow you to submit to him, to let him bring you to what you craved. You knew he was slightly awakening the sexual being inside of you, but he did all the time.

“Arms up,” Benedict purred, though it was commanding. You slowly obliged to his command, being sly. He had to slightly force your arms above your head. Once they were above your head, he laid a soft kiss on your forehead, picking up the soft scarf. He put the fabric behind your wrists first, bringing the two ends forward and crossing in front of them. He tied it together, not tight enough to hurt you, but tight enough to ensure you wouldn’t be able to get out of your bonds. His breathing was slightly heavy when he did this, and your heart began to raise even more. Arousal pooled down in your panties below, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before he took you.

Benedict was hovering over you after your wrists were bound, looking into your eyes. His beautiful, blue eyes were half lidded, and he leaned down quickly capturing your lips into a fiery kiss. Your eyes had slipped closed, your senses heightened slightly with the lack of feeling with your hands. You could feel the passion in the kiss, the heat and excitement as well. He was holding back, because he wanted to savor you as slowly as possible, while putting himself through a torturous pace.

Benedict’s mouth moved against your perfectly, and his tongue slipped past his lips. He licked your bottom lip, asking for an entrance into more territory. You readily accepted, knowing he was a man you couldn’t refuse. His tongue worked its way in slowly, dancing with yours as if both were involved in a fiery and passionate tango in the moonlight. He was gentle and sweet with his own bit of passion. You felt like a goddess being worshiped, regardless of being bound and slightly helpless. It didn’t matter to you, because he made you feel how you wanted to feel, even when vulnerable.

Benedict pulled away after a minute, getting tired with the lack of speed. He let kisses travel from your jaw to your neck, sucking and biting into the gentle flesh. He was careful, not biting or sucking too hard, but enough to show he laid claim to you. His hands traveled up and down your torso, soon going to your breasts. Your nipples were still hard from the cold, and you felt it grew worse when he decided to let his fingers immediately pinch them.

The first moan of the night came from you, as you leaned into him when your back arched. Your toes on your right foot curled slightly, taking in some of the comforter on the mattress. He was purposefully being a large tease, and it made you slightly angry. It was a mock anger, since it was difficult for him to grind your gears, but you wanted him now. Benedict, on the other hand, felt satisfaction with you being at his mercy. He could do anything he pleased with you, but he wouldn’t act on it without your consent.

“Would you like more?” Benedict purred, kisses soon traveling down to the valley in between your breasts. His hands were massaging both now, instead of causing you painful pleasure.

“Yes, please. You always know I want more,” you softly panted, eyes half lidded. You bit your bottom lip, trying to calm your emotions, breathing, and heart. It wasn’t really working out well, especially with the heart. It felt like it went into overdrive when Benedict took one of your breasts in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple and slightly tugging on it with his teeth. You cried out in pleasure, but slight pain. His other hand was massaging it gently as before.

This continued on for a little longer, the tension in the air increasing. Benedict decided enough was enough, and sat back on his heels. He immediately went for the shirt, fingers going for the buttons. He fumbled a couple of times in his speed, desperately trying to free himself of the confines of it, but not trying to ruin it. Once the shirt was open, revealing his bare chest, he moved his hands down to the belt on his pants. He undid it, pulling it out slightly as he made his way to the button and zipper. This led to the tricky part, causing him to get off of the bed and stand. He pushed down his pants and boxers together, not able to withstand further waiting.

You moaned at the sight of his length, never able to get enough of it. You had dealt with his length multiple times before, but it always turned you on. He was larger for his own good, and you were glad he knew how to use it. 

Benedict crawled back onto the bed, soon bringing his hands to your pajama pants. He slipped them down, you helping him with raising your hips and laying square on your back. The same actions were repeated with your panties: hands on waist, hips up, pulling down, and discarding on the floor. You opened your legs to him, a seductive smirk on your lips. He grinned, stationing himself between your legs. You watched as he guided himself to your center, the head rubbing against you first.

You moaned when you felt him slide in, opening you up to just him. He was buried to the hilt, and it felt amazing. You felt your eyes would roll to the back of your skull if you didn’t have any sanity. You did, and kept your reactions at bay, only letting your heart race a bit more and your panting getting slightly heavier.

Benedict moved his hips slowly, first going back, then going forward. He had pulled all the way out of you, the tip of his cock just inside you, before slamming back in. He repeated this action multiple times, groaning when he was back inside of you. You moaned when he went back in, feeling your legs go weak more than once. He began a steady and easy pace after, his hips slightly hitting yours, causing an audible noise. The sound increased the more he sped up.

Benedict’s mouth was stationed against your neck, his forehead digging into the pillow in the crook of your neck, and his right hand against the headboard. His other hand was on the mattress, holding himself up. He wanted to touch you, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to without fully losing himself, if it were even possible at this point.

Benedict’s hips moved fluidly and gracefully, his cock moving in and out of you. You moaned in pleasure every other thrust, since it seemed he would smack purposefully harder to get a rise out of you. You enjoyed this very much, letting the other be in control. It made your heart raise and your knees weak. You know it did the same for Benedict, but being in the dominant position.

Benedict’s hips continued to move, and you felt the build up of your climax in your stomach. Your wetness was keeping things nice and slick down there as he continued to move, already having a little bit of cum come out of him. He continued, the passion between the two of you growing and growing. It continued more and more, until you couldn’t take it any more. You felt the tension of the climax in your stomach build up so strong, you had to release it.

“Benedict, oh fuck!” you moaned loudly, your toes curling, hands tightening into fists. Orgasmic bliss was on your face as you came hard around him, him following suit. He had stuttered in his thrusts, stopping to come hard into you with a shout of your name. You were panting, sweat glazing your forehead and chest, along with some other places. You felt him slightly fall onto you, and you smiled, knowing you were the cause of his exhaustion.

“You were magnificent as always, darling,” Benedict complimented, looking up at you. His black, curly locks were drenched with sweat, along with his chest. You smiled at him, and watched as his eyes traveled to your bonds. He reached up, letting one hand easily undo it.Once your wrists were free, you let your arms drop to their sides, since it was slightly exhausting with keeping up.

“I love you, Benedict,” you said, feeling him pull out of you. You smiled when he laid down on his back, panting. You were panting as well, but it was calming down now. Your head went on his chest, over the location of his heart. You could hear it beating quickly, since the fervor of your passion had spurred it on.

“I love you too, my beautiful, (y/f/n). Get some rest. We’ll worry about anything else later,” Benedict said, leaning down and laying a kiss on your sweaty scalp. He pulled the blanket over the two of you, and let you snuggle into him. You knew there would be more fun to come, and more kinks to develop in the future. For now, this was bliss. Absolute bliss. You were happy you were married to the man named Benedict Cumberbatch.


End file.
